


Karl's Alphabet: Outtakes and further adventures

by Combination_NC



Series: Alphabets [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Coming of Age, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combination_NC/pseuds/Combination_NC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation to Karl's Alphabet, adding letters and words from more languages to expand upon the story about his stay at the Circles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karl's Alphabet: Outtakes and further adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Außergewöhnlich means extraordinary, remarkable. Thank you to pollencount, who lent me some German letters and words! I hope to be able to make use of them all.

Karl has not been properly outside in many, many years. This trip, or rather his move to Kirkwall, is the first time he has seen this much of the world since his last transfer, the one to Ferelden - and it is breathtaking. He was so young, back then. And now he has missed so much of what life could have had to offer him. The thought of having been denied all this for so long is… abhorrent. And while the thought that he is to be locked up once more is a vaguely despairing one, it fills him with certain resolve, as well. Mages should be allowed to partake in this, all of it and all of them.

There is so much outside the Circles, so much of _everything_. The air is filled with so many sounds he has not heard outside dreams for most of his life, now; wind rustling the leaves of trees, the joyous murmur of the water in nearby streams, the steps and calls of animals.

There are so many things around him that he has only been able to see in his memories for far too long, each one of them turning less vivid in view for each passing year. All those trees, _rivers_ and not a solitary lake for once, grass and animals and _people_ ; people who are _free_.

It is… remarkable. There is so much to take in, he hesitates to even blink out of fear that he will miss something in even that short moment beneath his eyelids.

All mages should be permitted to see this, to _live_ this.

Did they really think that he would sit quietly in Kirkwall, playing their idea of a good little mage, after once more laying eyes on all this?


End file.
